Things have Changed
by Izzy713
Summary: This takes place after the original X-Men movie but wont have any events from the movie. After Scott walks in on Jean and Logan together his whole world comes crashing down, in a haze of sorrow and pain he does something stupid, now having to face his marriage crumbling down around him he also gets stuck in a situation with the last person he expected to be in this with
1. Chapter 1

**Jean's POV**

Scott was right i have changed since defeating Magneto

Like how my powers have gotten stronger

And how i cant seem to control them as well as i used to

While his observations are correct he hasn't noticed the changed in me as a person, and as a wife, at least not yet

I can hear his breath steady as he slowly drifts off to sleep, me on the other hand am wide awake. When i finally hear his quite snores i gingerly get out of bed and make my way to the door, i open the door ever so carefully but am stopped in my tracks when i hear his voice

"Jean"

"Yeah, its me Scott"

"What are you doing up?"

"Im just thirsty, im going to get something to drink, i will be back in a little while" i stand at the door holding my breath, when i finally hear his snores again i breath, i make my way down the dark hall way that is surrounded by silence, the only noise is the sound of my feet echoing against the hardwood floor. When i get to his room i open the door quietly in the attempt to not wake anyone up. My eyes don't even have time to adjust to the dark room when i hear the familiar sound of blades swooshing, my senses heighten quickly and right at the last moment i quickly stop him, i turn the lights on allowing him to see who was standing in his room. "Damn it Jean, you cant just sneak up on me like that"

"You weren't expecting someone else were you?" he laughs at my sarcastic comment and wraps him around around my waist

"Of course not, but im not particularly good in situations when i don't know who is in my room while it is dark" he pulls me closer and i melt

"Im sorry, Scott just finally fell asleep" at the sound of my husbands name he looks down, i lift his chin up "Logan, baby whats wrong?"

"You know whats wrong" i look down, he sense my sadness and touches my arm "Im sorry its just i hate having to sneak around like this"

"I know and i try to tell him soon"

"What do you mean soon? just tell him"

"Its not that easy"

"What do mean, how is it not that easy, just tell him about us"

"Damn it Logan, its not that easy to tell your husband, someone that trusts you that for the past three weeks i have been sleeping with someone else, and that i broke our vows, and promises, its not that easy to tell someone who you are married to that you broke every ounce of trust they had for you"

"You still love him, don't you?"

"Logan we have gone over this, i love you. A part of me will always love Scott because we were married and are long time friends but i have known for a while that me and him were drifting apart and then when you came things didn't get any better and that when i knew that things were over" i pull him closer to me "And i will never love him like i love you, never. Now lets not spend our short amount of hours fighting" He bends down and kisses me and gently takes off my shirt. Soon we are only covered by the sheets on his bed, we move together as one and fit perfect together, its then when i realize that what i had with Scott is now in the past and that Logan is my future. At the time of 4:32 AM i kiss him goodbye and make my way back to my room, i slip back into bed with Scott and cant help myself from thinking about Logan.

**Authors note- I hope you guys enjoyed the first chapter, this chapter has been a bitch to write everything kept deleting but it will be so worth it when i hopefully get some review. Chapter 2 is soon to come and even though this is my story the characters belong to Marvel. This Story will be in the POV from Logan/Wolverine, Jean, Scott/Cyclopes, and Storm/Ororo **


	2. Chapter 2

**Scott's POV**

I walk around the school searching through the crowds of kids looking for her, things have been so different between the two of us lately, since Magneto she just hasn't been the same. So many nights like last night have seemed to be happening, her never being able to sleep, but over what? What could possibly be the reason her mind has been away from me for so long? I run into storm, literally, her papers she has been carrying go flying out of her hands into a mess that lands on the floor, I bend down to help her pick them up "Sorry about that, my mind is elsewhere" she smiles up at me as I help her pick up the mess I have made

"Its okay, I know you have had a lot going on lately, you know with Jean and all" I take this as the perfect opportunity to steer the conversation in my direction

"Speaking of Jean, have you seen her by any chance?"

"Yeah I am pretty sure she is in one of the labs right now" I put my hand on her shoulder and thank her before I get up and leave, I walk to the nearest lab and I suddenly hear hushed voices coming from the slightly opened room that also has the lights turned off

"Jean I just don't feel right about this, you told me that you would tell him, soon" I would recognize that voice anywhere, Logan.

"And you don't think I don't? Hes my husband for gods stakes and while I don't love him anymore it still breaks my heart that im doing this to him" I feel like the wind has just been knocked out of me when I hear her say those words, 'I don't love him anymore', but what is it that she should feel guilty about?

"Once you tell him then we can be together, for real" I watch through the crack of the door the way she moves closer to him, wrapping her arms around his neck like she used to do to me, the way her lips are just centimeters away from his.

"If we aren't together for real then what was last night?" I can see the blush creep up onto her cheeks as she says this, and the way he laughs, pulling her closer. I can only concentrate on the fact that while last night I thought she was going to just get a glass of water and then come back to bed, our bed, but instead she was sleeping with someone else. She breaks the tiny bit of air that was separating them and kisses him, this is the last straw for me, I can already feel my blood boiling with rage as I throw open the door and march my way over to them. The sound alone is enough to startle them and pull them apart, but it must be my reaction that really frightens her because I can see the mixed emotions of shock, guilt, and fear on her face.

"What the hell is this?" I yell, not caring who hears. She stutters through her words

"Scott, I didn't want you to find out about it this way"

"So its true? Your really screwing him?" She starts to cry and he steps in, protecting her, my wife.

"Scott lets just stay calm, I know your upset but we can talk about this later, in private" I have never seen him so calm in a stressful situation, she must have really rubbed off on him, and the idea of that makes me sick. I step closer to him, and push him back, knowing very well that he could easily kill me but at this moment I no longer care, right now he is just some son of a bitch who is sleeping with my wife, he slams into a table and falls to the ground. She is at his side immediately, she looks up at me with her tear filled eyes, pleading with me.

"Scott please, we can talk about this later"

"No we wont, because I am done with you, both of you" before I leave I cant help but notice that shes not wearing her wedding ring anymore, her ring finger is now bare and empty, exactly how I feel in this moment, as I walk out that door and down the hallway and out of the school I cant help of think about all that I just left behind, my marriage and Jean, I also cant help but think back to the past few months, trying to remember if she has even been wearing the ring at all.

**Authors Note- Hey guys! sorry that I haven't updated in a really long time, I will now be trying to post a new chapter every weekend, I am currently working on two other long term stories so I hope you guys can bear with me, I have really been focusing on my grades this year in school hence my absence but I am going to try and be more on top of things. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and please post a review if you liked it, there will be defiantly more to come very soon :)-Izzy **


End file.
